Although many apparatuses for board games have been developed, none of them can lead to satisfactory results because the playing pieces such as chessmen or the like and the board are placed separately thereby causing much inconvenience. Moreover, such an apparatus for board game merely provides a kind of board game and only allows two persons to play at the same time.
Thus, the inventor of the present invention has contrived to design an improved chess box to mitigate such inconvenience.